Star Wars: The Rise of the Empire 501st Journal
by goddamn
Summary: A story based on Battlefront II. It explains the assignments of the 501st Legion during the clone wars and how the Republic gradually evolved into the Galactic Empire.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars: The Rise of the Empire (501st journal)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own star wars and stuff. Not all things here are true. Its a fanfic._

_A/N: Plz R&R thanx._

Prologue:

I am Commander Ned of the Imperial Army. I am probably one of the only survivors of the clone wars, including my fellow 501st legion mates. We are in the time of the Empire now, but long before all of this, I was a Republican, a commander of the clone army.

My fellow survivors of the 501st legion may remember this time, but I am willing to offer myself to tell you about the story of the Rise of the Empire.

Before the Galactic Empire, was the Republic, a peaceful time until the clone wars, which was the war of the Republic and the Rebel Separatists. Back then, us, the clones were created to protect and fight in the war, along with our Jedi Generals. We fought hard war, including the 501st legion which was the specially trained clones, also known as the ARC troopers. We were assigned very important and special missions.

I shall reveal to you my journal, containing information about all the war and dealings I have been with. I promise not to miss out anything of my dealings, so here it is.

-Ned

A/N: Hey guys! It's just the prologue which just shows stuff about the clone wars and stuff. Hope you liked it! Plz review, and take a look at Chapter I: The battle on Geonosis, it gets real fun! Thanks!


	2. Chapter I: Battle of Geonosis

**Star Wars: The Rise of the Empire (501st journal)**

_A/N: Hey guys. You want more, you got it! This is the 1st chapter, and although you don't have to read the prologue, it is much better if you do thanks again. And R&R!_

**Chapter I: The Battle on Geonosis**

I remember that day. Probably the most frightening event that occurred in my life. A soldier must die in the battlefield. I'll remember this day and those words until my grave.

For 10 years I have trained hard in the Cloning facility of Kamino. Those were easy days. We would take simulations for battle experiences. But no one was prepared for what the Battle of Geonosis would throw at us.

Everyday for those 10 years of my early life, I trained, ate Kamino food, and slept, and studied, and trained some more. That was the life of a clone. No excitement of fun playing or anything. We never disobeyed our instructors. We always did our task. Don't get me wrong here, we have feelings, we have the ability to think for ourselves. Especially battle plans that prove significant to the army.

The 501st's 1st mission was to get on the Geonosian coliseum-place, and destroy all droids there. So, we were in a transport, sitting and waiting in our new, white, shiny armor. With our two or more detonator bombs. With our blaster pistols and of course, our primary rifle. Many clones were excited, and proud that they made it until this day.

As the transport arrived at the coliseum, we rapidly jumped out and started seeking targets to destroy. We were just in time too, because many of the Jedi were already dead. We quickly created a perimeter around the surviving Jedi and started shooting some droids. We were kept there to continue the fight, as the Jedi escaped onto the transport and into the battlefield. The 501st did our best and cleaned the place up. Fortunately, only around 5 had died at that time.

We took our transports and headed to the main battlefield. We were assigned to follow General Windu, a fine Jedi who looked very experienced. I of course, at that time was a Commander, and was second in command of the legion.

So we followed General Windu into the sandy areas of Geonosis, where hundreds of thousands of battle droids and 'Super' Battle Droids could be seen.

Along with my 501st brothers, we all charged at the groups and started shooting. General Windu took out his lightsaber and started slashing the droids apart.

I ran towards them, rifle in hand. The 501st were in the nearer part of the Main Command center, which was much safer.

Everytime a battle droid appeared, we shot it down. I ran towards a super and knocked him down with my foot. Its big head was squashed onto the floor. I was shooting two of the others that approached, and quickly shot the remains of the Super Battle Droid on the floor. Two of my partners, namely Cody, A-8 and Paul C-24, joined me, and we dominated the battlefield along with our other brothers.

A few hours later we gained access to a CIS (Separatist) meeting room and took it over. General Windu met up with us, and we went towards the bigger and much fiercer battlefield.

The whole thing was over sooner than we expected, as the CIS quickly retreated. We used all our artillery to destroy a few of the transport ships. The day was ours, and the clones were a success.

When we thought it was over, we were quickly assigned with 2 Jedi Knights and an important Senator.

We somehow met up with Count Dooku, the leader of the CIS and started tracking him down to his hidden base. During that time, the senator and one of my fellow brothers fell down due to heavy turbulence. The 2 Jedi started arguing with each other.

We were soon there, and after dropping the 2 Jedi off at the hidden base, the 501st legion quickly escaped from the clutches of the Separatists. Although our transport was destroyed, we survived.

We ended up at the command center, and all the clones seemed calm. We had done our work well. Although, I did feel sorry for all the clones who died today. I tried to imagine all the hard work that I, myself had done over the 10 years, and as soon as going to the battlefield, died. Wow, that was truly wasted.

That day, was the beginning of the dreaded clone wars. We were all deployed into huge transports for the next destination of the war. We had know not when we were to be called, or where, but we were ready.

Thinking again of the poor brothers who died today, I hoped, that I, Commander Ned, would survive longer, just a little longer…

-Ned

_A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Plz Review and Thanks again!_


	3. Chapter II: The Special Assignment

**Star Wars: The Rise of the Empire**

_A/N: This is chapter 2. R&R plz!_

**Chapter II: Our special assignment**

I recalled the Geonosis battle. Huge, thousands of Super Battle Droids, hundreds of spider walkers and heavy artillery. The gunfire, the blasters, the explosions…

Months have passed since that event. The Clone Wars were still engaged, and didn't look to end soon.

At this time, the 501st legion was given a special assignment. Space battle was engaged outside the Geonosis system. Our huge Starship was docked near the atmosphere. CIS starships were lurking around. The pilots were already engaging battle.

_All pilots, head to Hangar Bay, This is Not a drill. I repeat, this is NOT a drill._

All clones that were relaxing suddenly felt tense. The time has come. Not only was the 501st legion here, but the 174th as well, which were mediocre compared to the 501st.

Enemy ships have been spotted, and in the hangar bay, all was participating fine. There were no roars, or shouts of disapproval. Everyone in unison got to their starfighters.

I quickly got into mine. The cockpit was sharp at the end, with purple wings, and little blasters at the tip of the cockpit. It was a fine model, actually.

The starfighter, along with others zoomed out of the starship and into deep space, where enemy fighters could be seen.

"This is 501st Commander Ned speaking, Section 48, head east and into the plot-balisse, over," I said into the phone.

In unison, the starfighters went, after a few minutes, Republic and CIS ships were scattered everywhere.

Blasts of blue an red could be seen. Everyone was shooting at the same time running and crouching. Inside the starship, chaos was happening. A transport along with guards entered our section, and released around 50 battledroids inside.

They were hastily moving around and killing, but the turrets did a easy job on them.

Ned's ship zoomed to the other side. He felt tired, at least, he thought he did. But he concentrated on the dogfight. He spun around in an attempt to block a incoming missile. And did a few loops around the place. He felt content with himself, as he shot a few scarab fighters of the CIS.

The next destination was the CIS starship. We needed to get inside, to destroy it from there.

Ned quickly maneuvered to the area, and shot as the turrets missed him, and he made safe landing inside. "Ready Cody?" I said, as I unstrapped myself of the belt, and got my rifle out. The cockpit opened up, and we jumped out from our places, and easily destroyed the battle droids around. We were both commanders, and he had a little leg cape, and I had a shoulder patch of blue. We were both elite ARC troopers, highly trained.

Cody and I took backs on each other, and moved cautiously inside the starship. This was a banking starship, rather smaller than the original CIS cruiser. The door slip open, and we silently killed another droid. Upon entering the control room, we quickly jump-rolled away from each other, as we barely missed heavy blaster fire from some Super Battle Droids. _This place is more defended than I expected_, I thought.

We shot around, killing a few battle droids and supers.

At that moment, the door slid open again, and a Jedi named Plo Koon, a Kel Dor entered, and jumped fancily about, killing Supers. "General Koon, we await your orders," Commander Cody said. The two ARCs were supposed to meet Koon here.

"Alright, lets blow this place," Koon said, and he threw his lightsaber towards the main control center, the blue blade thrust threw the controls and keys, and a explosion come far away was heard. Koon used his force powers to retrieve it, and I was done encoding a time bomb near the door. We rushed towards the hangar bay, and quickly got into the starfighters. We quickly boosted out of there.

A few minutes later, the Bank cruiser blew up, and much turbulence occurred.

Reinforcements arrived and they cleaned up the area of scarab fighters, and droid operated starfighters.

This was all over in a few hours. Plo Koon congratulated Cody and I in our teamwork and excellent performance, and we all headed towards Coruscant.

So today, I survived again, another crucial battle had been won by the Republic. The Muunlunist Banking cruiser was destroyed, thanks to Cody and I, and of course, General Plo Koon. After we finished most, he cleaned it up, scoring a victory for us the Republic. We were glad he came by to help.

That day, all clones were informed of the special order 66 that the Chancellor would inform us in the next years to come.

A very cruel thing it was, I felt sick after the briefing. The mission was unbelievable.

A few years later, we must eliminate the Jedi threat. We must destroy our own generals.

Dying was not such a bad option to me anymore.

_A/N: R&R, look out for Chapter III!_


End file.
